


Filthy Showers

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gyms, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Chanyeol finds bliss in the showers at his gym





	Filthy Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like showers, so sue me! And this isn't even the shower/bathtub sex day...

 Chanyeol did not like working out.

 That being said, Chanyeol still found himself at the gym from time to time. It was a nice way to get rid of excess energy and keep him healthy and sleeping well, so even though he did not like it, he still… Somewhat liked it.

 And when a new guy became a regular at the same place as Chanyeol, Chanyeol suddenly had a whole new reason for working out.

 The new guy was just a little shorter than Chanyeol himself, with tan skin stretching across an already pretty toned body, and one of the most handsome faces Chanyeol had ever had the pleasure of witnessing in real life. And Chanyeol would really have liked to talk to him, but Chanyeol was a bit shy, and the guy seemed a bit unapproachable, mostly keeping to himself… Baekhyun had told Chanyeol several times to just _talk_ to him, what was the worst thing that could happen?, but Chanyeol just brought up the several times Baekhyun himself had been too shy to do anything, leading to Baekhyun, all flustered, finally deciding that he did no longer have the patience to deal with Chanyeol’s little crush, he was on his own with that, thank you very much!

 Baekhyun was a great best friend… Most of the time.

 Time went on, and Chanyeol continued to pine secretly over the steadily muscle-building not-so-new-anymore guy, getting more and more certain that the dude must be some kind of model or something, because who would _not_ hire someone with _that_ face coupled with _that_ body? He was simply gorgeous, and Chanyeol was honestly just happy he was blessed enough to get to look at the guy twice a week.

 Until one day, late in the evening, when Chanyeol was alone at the gym. He liked working out late, since there was much less people around, and the darkness created a kind of barrier to the rest of the world, making it seem like it was far away, out of touch, along with all of the problems in real life. (Baekhyun called him strange, but Chanyeol knew Baekhyun enjoyed staying up late for very much the same reason, so Chanyeol just called Baekhyun strange right back.) And up until that point, Chanyeol had only seen the guy working out during the day, but tonight, that changed.

 Because about ten minutes into Chanyeol’s workout, the door opened to let the guy in, and in surprise, Chanyeol froze with his arm curled up, barbell in his hand almost touching his shoulder, as he just stared through the mirror. The guy startled into a stop by the door as well, eyes widening as they met Chanyeol’s in the mirror.

 “O-oh, hey!” the guy exclaimed, a rather awkward smile pulling at his plump lips. “Sorry, I thought it would be empty…”

 It took Chanyeol a second to get back to his senses, but as he did, he quickly turned around, bringing the barbell down and clutching it in both of his hands.

 “Hi! Yeah, uh, it normally is, I’m usually the only one working out this late?” Chanyeol hurried to say, trying to smile reassuringly, but he was pretty sure it was looking a lot closer to a grimace than a smile. “You don’t have to apologize, it’s not like I own the place or anything, I’m sure it’s big enough for the both of us! If you don’t mind, of course…”

 Awkward silence settled over the gym for a few moments, having Chanyeol sweating worse than his workout, before the guy gave a much easier smile.

 “No, I don’t mind, not at all,” he said, stepping fully into the room and dropping his bag on the floor, before turning to Chanyeol to give a bow. “I’m Jongin, by the way, nice to meet you!”

 Chanyeol was screaming so loudly inside of his head over finally having a name that he almost forgot to introduce himself back, but he quickly gave a bow and his name, making _Jongin_ smile even wider.

 They made some minor small talk as they worked out, just a few words here and there, but it was still enough to have Chanyeol leaving the gym a while later with a light heart, even though his body was exhausted.

 

 Over the course of the next few weeks, Chanyeol and Jongin continued to meet at the gym quite a few times during the late evening hours, as Chanyeol learned that Jongin really liked sleeping, especially in the morning. And Chanyeol also learned that Jongin was not unapproachable or as cold as he could sometimes seem, but rather very shy and a bit uncomfortable around unknown people. Really, when you started to get to know Jongin, you quickly realized that he was a pretty cute person, and suddenly Chanyeol was falling even deeper for the beautiful man.

 But, alongside all of the time spent together, all of the (minor) getting to know each other, a few less great things came as well. Like the showering together.

 Now, with Chanyeol having a preference for the same sex, he had quite quickly learned - after realizing his preference - to _not look_. Both to be respectful, and to protect himself. He was not extremely open about his preference, but if someone found out he would rather not give them more ammunition through random glances. So, Chanyeol had learned, trained himself, to keep his eyes as away from others during the showers as possible.

 With Jongin, though, it was different. With Jongin, Chanyeol could not help but have his gaze stray every now and then. And it was not even in a sexual way, it was mostly purely in admiration, because Jongin truly had a really beautiful body, even from a platonic viewpoint. Strong and symmetrical, with muscles wrapping around so perfectly, Jongin was the perfect kind of model. Any artist would be jealous of whoever got to draw or photograph Jongin, of that Chanyeol was certain.

 But this also led to Chanyeol having a very good mental image of what Jongin looked like nude, which led to some… Interesting dreams. To say the least. Some interesting dreams that Chanyeol was rather embarrassed about and tried not to think too much about, _especially_ whenever he and Jongin were working out together, _even more_ especially whenever they showered together. It was hard - pun not intended - but Chanyeol managed it. Sometimes with the help of some cold water.

 Until one day, when everything went wrong for Chanyeol. But maybe also right.

 He had had a horrible week to say the least, this very day taking the price, and had headed to the gym early to try to work some of the frustration out of his body. So by the time Jongin showed up, Chanyeol had already been at it for quite some time, still rather angrily wrestling with the exercise pieces.

 Keeping his greeting short, eyebrows pulled down into a constant frown, Chanyeol knew that he was treating Jongin unfairly, because Jongin had nothing at all to do with everything. If anything, Jongin had been a help to Chanyeol, by allowing Chanyeol to blow off some steam to the memories of Jongin’s body - but that did not really help easen the guilt that Chanyeol felt. It might actually be making it worse, and Chanyeol had to do something about it.

 “Jongin?” Chanyeol called out, watching Jongin’s head snap up from where he was lifting weights. “I’m sorry for being so brisk with you, I’ve had a week from hell, but it’s not your fault so I shouldn’t take it out on you…”

 Jongin blinked twice, before he smiled, not a full smile, but it was an honest smile at least.

 “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine,” Jongin said with a shrug. “We all have those weeks, I understand. I hope things’ll get easier for you soon.”

 “I won’t hold my breath,” Chanyeol answered with a grim chuckle. “Things are really fucking me over, but there’s not much I can do than just hold on and hope I won’t be too sore afterwards.”

 A surprised chuckle slipped from Jongin’s lips, before they both got back to their workouts.

 There was something in the air between them that night, appearing after Chanyeol had figuratively cleared the air, something Chanyeol did not quite understand, but that he felt like he should know what it was. It was almost like a static charge, having them glance over at each other more often than normal, even though they barely spoke a word to each other after Chanyeol’s apology and explanation. And Chanyeol was so confused at the end of their workout, and even more confused over the light blush dusting Jongin’s skin as they together made their way to the showers, but it did not take long after that before Chanyeol finally understood.

 All the little glances, the unusual silence between them only filled with their grunts, Chanyeol’s unusually bad mood, and his unusually long workout leaving him drenched in sweat, added together with the way Jongin was oddly behaving in the showers, careful about his every move and seemingly trying to shield himself from Chanyeol’s view when he normally never seemed to care - it drew some conclusions in Chanyeol’s mind. Some conclusions he was almost scared of proving true or false, because if they were true, that could mean a lot…

 It was not until Jongin caught his eyes and blushed that Chanyeol realized that he had stared, letting his eyes roam across Jongin’s body as he tried to figure him out, and suddenly Jongin was blurting out an apology and about to escape, letting Chanyeol see even more of his body previously having been somewhat hidden through how he had angled it. Was it really that strange that Chanyeol’s gaze immediately dropped down?

 And yes, Chanyeol kind of had to admit now to himself that he had stolen enough glances - more like properly checked out - Jongin to know that he was aroused. Chanyeol could see Jongin’s penis looking fatter than normal, even if it was still subtle enough to probably not alert others, but Chanyeol saw the difference. And that sent a near painful zing of arousal through Chanyeol’s body, making him reach out before even thinking about it, catching Jongin’s wrist and keeping him from running away.

 Jongin partially turned back towards him, surprise obvious in his widened eyes and opened mouth, embarrassment clear in the deepening red across his cheeks, and Chanyeol wanted to get rid of the embarrassment, because Jongin had nothing to be embarrassed about.

 “Wh-what?” Jongin stuttered out, making Chanyeol’s eyes widen.

 “I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Chanyeol managed, groaning as Jongin gave a hesitant nod. “I’m sorry, I… I guess I have a tendency to do that? But, uh, yeah, you have nothing to be embarrassed about?”

 Jongin gave a self-deprecating chuckle, eyes going down to where Chanyeol was still holding on to his wrist, as he kept his lower body mostly turned away.

 “I can’t really agree with that…,” Jongin said, the words barely above a whisper, and it sounded so fragile that Chanyeol’s heart clenched painfully in his chest.

 “No, really, arousal isn’t something to be ashamed about, it’s completely normal!” Chanyeol rushed out, hearing the panicked breath Jongin quickly inhaled as his eyes went impossible large, skin turning a dangerous-looking red. That… Was maybe not the best thing to start with, wow, way to go, Chanyeol… “I-I mean- shit, wait, I’m making this worse, aren't I? I meant it’s completely normal, because if it’s not then I’d not be normal, and I like to think that I’m pretty normal!”

 And maybe it was not so strange that Jongin’s widened eyes shot up to lock with Chanyeol’s for a second, before dropping down to take in the sight of what Jongin’s arousal had done to Chanyeol in the last few seconds, but it still had Chanyeol’s cheeks heat up as he forced himself not to turn away and hide.

 “O-oh,” was what Jongin finally exhaled, face looking a bit less dangerously red but still very flustered, as he looked away from Chanyeol and pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. “I don’t know if I can honestly say that, uhm, _this_ is normal, really, but… Yeah.”

 Snickering, Chanyeol pressed his free hand against his face, still holding on to Jongin’s wrist, feeling ten times more embarrassed suddenly.

 “Yeah, no, getting boners in the gym showers is maybe pretty normal, but getting boners in the gym showers over the hot guy is maybe not as normal, and I swear I’m better than this at controlling myself, but I just- you’re really fucking hot.”

 “Thank you, you’re not too bad yourself,” Jongin shot back, and Chanyeol could not help but drop his gaze to Jongin’s now rather apparent arousal.

 “Obviously,” Chanyeol said with a wink as he looked back up at Jongin’s face, causing the guy to blush harder and swat at Chanyeol’s shoulder as he sputtered, sounding the closest to a keyboard smash that Chanyeol had ever heard in his entire life.

 “It’s your fault for frowning like that while sweating!” Jongin whined, and it was adorable, but it was also so embarrassing, and Chanyeol did not know what to do with himself as his cheeks heated up even more, and he and Jongin had to match by now, standing in the showers with near raging hard-ons and flaming cheeks and _what the hell were they actually doing?_

 “So, uh, this is awkward…,” Jongin said, scratching behind his ear, eyes on Chanyeol’s hand still wrapped around his wrist - but not moving away. Yet, at least.

 “Yeah, a bit,” Chanyeol hummed, tugging softly on Jongin, making him take a step closer. “But I, hm, might know a way to make it less awkward… Or more. Depending.”

 “Depending on what?” Jongin asked, voice lowering, as he took another step all on his own.

 “Us, I guess,” Chanyeol answered with a shrug, eyes darting between Jongin’s eyes, and his lips.

 Jongin’s lips that were so plush and plump, looking like they would be so soft to the touch, and Chanyeol had _yearned_ to try them countless time. Caress them, kiss them, _taste_ them, he wanted to know what they felt like against his own lips, against his skin-

 “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Jongin whispered with the barest of chuckles, before both of his hands came up to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks, pulling him into a searing kiss.

 Jongin’s lips were _incredibly_ soft as they moved against Chanyeol’s, magical and completely stealing Chanyeol’s breath away as they forced all of his attention to them, but Chanyeol was fine, more than fine, with that. Hand falling from Jongin’s wrist, Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist instead, so amazed by the fact that he did not need to lean down, only tilt his head a little, to be able to keep the kiss going. And Jongin was still standing firmly on the ground, not having to risk it on the tips of his toes, and that was a new thing for Chanyeol. He had to say that he thoroughly enjoyed not having to break his back as he was kissing, and could instead of half-focus on the pain put his everything into the kiss, and that was refreshing.

 Still marveling over it, Chanyeol could not help but blurt out a “You’re tall, wow, you’re amazing!” as they separated for air, earning himself a snort before Jongin pulled him back into another kiss that left them even more breathless. Automatically, Chanyeol tightened his grip on Jongin, pulling their bodies flush, and they both groaned at the contact.

 As the goosebumps broke out across Chanyeol’s flesh, he pulled them both underneath the shower-head he had been using, turning on the water and hoping it was still somewhat warm. It was, thankfully, sliding across and between their bodies as they continued to kiss. It was as if the water was a release for them, the caress of it unlocking their own hands to slide across skin, touch and feel everything they could get to.

 It was as if Chanyeol’s every dream had come true, yet so much more. Jongin was so warm, so smooth, so _firm_ beneath his hands, and Chanyeol could not get enough.

 “How d’you wanna do this?” Jongin pulled back to pant against Chanyeol’s lips, and Chanyeol was honestly a bit surprised that Jongin stepped up and moved things along. Not that Chanyeol minded, like at all. He was more than ready to go further, the heavy aching between his legs rather insistent.

 “Whatever you want, I don’t care as long as you don’t stop touching me,” Chanyeol answered breathily, and that was probably the sexiest sentence he had ever said in his entire life.

 It surely seemed to do the trick, as Jongin surged forwards to kiss Chanyeol senseless once more, before pulling back.

 “Wasn’t planning on it, turn around,” Jongin prompted, and Chanyeol did as told, mind a bit (a lot) hazy. Immediately, Jongin pressed himself against Chanyeol’s back, hands - as promised - sliding up and down Chanyeol’s torso, skating across nipples and dipping dangerously low, as Jongin’s mouth began to travel across Chanyeol’s neck.

 This was new too - people normally were not able to hold Chanyeol from behind like this, usually only able to get to Chanyeol’s nape at most with their lips, but Jongin reached _everywhere_. Intoxicated with the feeling of getting something Chanyeol had never experienced before, but wanted, he almost fell forwards as Jongin rutted against him, hands shooting out to catch himself against the wall.

 Groaning, Chanyeol tilted his head to the side and back, allowing Jongin all of the access he wanted, as Jongin slipped between his thighs, and his fingers slid down across Chanyeol’s hip bones and further. The groan turned into a panted moan as one hand wrapped around Chanyeol’s throbbing erection, and the other cupped his balls. Mouth open against the skin of Chanyeol’s shoulder, Jongin breathed in quick little puffs as he slid back and forth, stroking and massaging Chanyeol in time to his smooth thrusts, the sensations not doubled, but _tripled_ for Chanyeol.

 It did not take long before Chanyeol’s arms were trembling, almost unable to support himself, as the fire in his blood took over everything, stealing all of his senses until Chanyeol was hyper-focused on the filthy slide between his legs and the roughness of the palm wrapped around him. The sound of heavy breathing and skin against skin echoed around the shower area, unmistakable, and the wayward thought of someone immediately knowing what was going on should they step inside had Chanyeol’s stomach twist into even harder knots, breath hitching in his throat.

 Moving his hand with a little flick to his wrist up and down Chanyeol manhood, Jongin released Chanyeol’s balls and instead let that hand wander up to Chanyeol’s chest, fingers, surprisingly softly, circling a nipple as the other hand wrecked complete havok on Chanyeol.

 “C-Chanyeol-” Jongin gasped against Chanyeol’s skin, hips starting to stutter, and Chanyeol nodded.

 “‘m close too,” Chanyeol managed to get out, almost keening as Jongin’s hand sped up, arching into the touch but somehow managing to make sure he kept his legs closed around Jongin.

 The pressure was getting overwhelming, building dangerously to the point where Chanyeol could not hold back anymore, and when Jongin’s hand tightened around him in response to the sticky warmth suddenly dripping down Chanyeol’s skin, Chanyeol fell off the edge with a deep shudder.

 Nobody moved for a few moments, the workout combined with the orgasms having tired them both out properly. Jongin was standing with his head rested on Chanyeol’s shoulder, leaned against him, leaving Chanyeol to do most of the work of keeping them upright. It was honestly a bit cozy - if you looked past the whole standing in a chilly shower room with only barely-above-lukewarm water to keep them from freezing.

 “Hey,” Chanyeol rasped out, turning his head to nudge his nose against Jongin’s temple. “I’m hungry, wanna grab something?”

 “Mm, I want chicken,” Jongin mumbled.

 Humming in agreement, Chanyeol then turned to help Jongin clean off, as Jongin helped him, both of their cheeks a bit rosy as they fully realized _what_ they had done, and _where_. But there were also smiles on their faces and giggles close to the surface, also because of the _what_ and _where_ , as well as because of the realization that apparently, their feelings were returned.

 And maybe Chanyeol sneaked a kiss or two as they finished up and got dressed, and maybe Chanyeol got a major case of stomach butterflies as Jongin tangled their fingers together as they headed over to the nearest restaurant where they could get chicken - but really, who could blame him?

 Maybe this week and day was not as bad as Chanyeol had initially thought. Looking over at Jongin’s extremely pleased smile as he dug into the chicken, one ankle hooked with Chanyeol’s beneath the table, Chanyeol had to say that no, it was not nearly as bad as he had thought at all, but actually rather great!

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my first time writing proper ChanKai? Felt a bit weird, what y'all think? Yay or nay? Also, this was almost finished a bit back, but I held off on finishing and posting it, since I was in bot!Yeol, and there's some similar themes (gym, Chanyeol having a mini crush on Jongin...) and didn't want to get into troubles because of that, but since reveals are over and done with now, I can post this! Yay!  
> If you'd like to read my bot!Yeol fic (it's adorable, BaekYeol, semi-famous naughty tumblr!Yeol), head on over to my profile, it's "Tumbling Into Your Heart", 18k of goodness!


End file.
